


The Flower that Blooms at Night

by Zakuro120



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Naruto, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Probably gonna have timeskips, Slow Burn, Though there may be a few tweaks, Will follow the Young Justice timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuro120/pseuds/Zakuro120
Summary: What if Sakura ended up getting transported to Earth after Sasuke left? What if she was taught by Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman, and was friends with the Batfamily? What if she joined the Young Justice team? What if her old team came looking for her?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read, Review, and Subscribe!!

**Gotham City**

**December 5, 2009**

**2:00 AM EST**

It was a quiet night in Gotham, almost too quiet. Snow blanketed the ground, giving the normally dangerous city an picture perfect look with the full moon shinning brightly in the sky. The only sound that could be heard was crack of a whip grabbing ahold of a piece of structure.

A lithe, female figure swung up to the top of Gotham's highest building to overlook the corrupt city that the Dark Knight fought to save. In her hand, a beautiful emerald jewel that glittered when the light caught it. The woman quickly stashed the stolen jewel away, just in case the mysterious Bat turned up looking for her.

"Wonder how long the Bat will take to pounce after our last rendezvous..." she mused quietly as she stretched her arms above her head.

Deciding not to stay too long, the feminine figure took off in the direction of her apartment. As she was just two blocks from her apartment, the elusive female heard a scuffle and some loud drunk men in an alleyway.

The woman didn't think anything of it; this type of drunkenness happened all the time in this neighborhood. The woman was about to continue on her way when she heard a small, feminine voice coming from the same alleyway as the drunken men.

"Leave me alone!"

Deducing that the voice belonged to that of a young, teenage girl, Selina decided to head towards the sleazy alley.

"Aw, come on, girly!"

"Why would you be in an alley unless you were looking for some kinda trouble?"

"Pretty little thing like you are just my type."

Keeping to the shadows, the woman found a blood-boiling scene. 

A young girl, tweleve or thirteen at the oldest, with soft, light pink hair that reminded the woman of the blooming cherry trees of Japan. The girl had light, jade eyes and porcelain colored skin that was marred with several cuts that had blood dripping form them. Three ugly-looking brutes surrounded her, with the girl backed into a wall. What intrigued the woman, and kept her from intervening, was that the girl didn't look terrified like most would in her situation, but angry.

"I told you to leave me alone," shouted the pink-haired girl, a glare set on her face. Her words just caused the men to laugh and close in on her.

Big mistake on their part.

As the man on the girl's right went into grab her, the young girl's hands glowed a light blue color and she punched him right in the stomach. The punch created a sickening crack sound, the tall-tale signs of several broken ribs and threw the man into the side of a nearby dumpster, knocking him out cold as soon as his head made impact. The two other men stared in shock at what the petite girl had done before turning on her in anger. 

"You're gonna regret that, you little bitch!"

Both men lunged at her but the girl was smaller and faster than them. She disappeared and reappeared behind them, catching them both off-guard. The two brutes felt sweat drip down their spines as they saw the face she had on. The girl had a sadistic smile that could rival the Joker's own maniacal grin. Neither could move to stop the roundabout kick that went to the man on the left, followed by a swift punch to the man on the right as her body turned in mid-air.

The woman watching raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her. Noticing that the men were unconscious but the girl was still kicking their knocked out bodies, the woman decided to make herself known.

"Their out cold, kitten. I think you've made your point."

The girl turned her head in the direction of the woman's naturally sultry voice, her eyes narrowed as she positioned herself into a fighting position. The woman hadn't fully revealed herself but the girl could make out a feminine figure in the shadows of the alley.

The woman chuckled, "There's no need for that, kitten. I won't hurt you."

The girl didn't move out of her fighting position, "Last time I trusted someone, I got thrown through a portal and ended up in this shithole! Who are you?"

Knowing she wouldn't get any answers without giving away some of her own, the woman stepped into the light to reveal a curvy, athletic feminine body clad in a leather catsuit with clawed gloves that reminded the girl of a cat. The woman had a leather beanie with orange goggles and what appeared to be cat ears on top of them. The woman had emerald green eyes, and black hair, judging by the few locks that were peeking out of her beanie.

"My name is Selina Kyle, although I go by Catwoman at night."

Not sensing a lie coming from the cat-enthusiastic woman, the girl slowly got out of her fighting stance.

"Nice to meet you, Kyle-san. My name is Haruno Sakura."

Noticing the Japanese honorific, Catwoman deduced that the girl hailed from Japan, or a world that had Japanese influences based on the girl's portal comment. 

"I think I know someone who can help you with your "portal" problem, Sakura."

Sakura gave Catwoman a look of intrigue, which gave the cat-obsessed woman her answer. 

"Well then, Sakura, we have a Bat to find."

Sakura just gave the woman a confused look, internally regretting accepting this woman's help.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, Review, and Subscribe!

**Gotham City - Selina Kyle's Apartment**

**December 5, 2009**

**2:45 AM EST**

After Selina's run-in with Sakura in the alley, she decided to take the young girl back to her apartment to take care of her cuts and to get her out of the cold. Although the girl didn't seem to be shivering at all. To the feline-loving lady's surprise, Sakura's hands glowed again, only this time green, and quickly healed the cuts distributed throughout her body.

"Nice little trick you have there, kitten," stated Selina as she leaned against her kitchen counter as the girl sealed the last cut on her left arm.

"It's nothing much. I had only started my training when I was thrown through that portal. If I had been able to fully complete my training with Tsunade-shishou, I would be able to perform surgeries and mend broken bones, amongst other significantly more advanced techniques," stated Sakura, somewhat forlorningly.

"So you were training to become a doctor," questioned Selina in surprise, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you a little young to learning this stuff?"

Sakura turned to Selina with her own eyebrow raised, "You just saw me pummel three guys into the ground and  _that's_ what you have questions about?"

Selina thought for a moment before shrugging, "Fair point."

Sakura lifted her shirt a bit and healed a semi-deep gash on her stomach, "So who's this Bat that you said could help me? You did say Bat, right? Or am I just crazy?"

Selina chuckled a little at the girl's thoughts on Batman's crime fighting alias, "His name is Batman and I don't think you will be able to meet with him until tomorrow. I'm seeing him tomorrow afternoon but he would probably want to meet you at night."

Again, Sakura raised a brow, "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to just meet him in the afternoon? That way we can figure out how to get me home."

Selina moved to sit across from Sakura at the kitchen, maintaining eye contact with the small but ferocious girl.

"Sakura, there are somethings that you should know about this world," Selina started. "In this world, we have superheroes and villains. Superheroes, for the most part, have secret identities, so that their personal and vigilante life don't crossover. Batman would prefer to meet you as Batman and not his secret identity, and it isn't my place to tell you. Do you understand?"

"I guess," Sakura said, annoyed but then looked at Selina with interest. "So are you a superhero or a villain?"

Selina smiled a cat-like grin, "I'm more of a cat burglar, though if I had to label it in that way I would be an anti-hero."

Noticing that all of Sakura's wounds were healed, Selina stood up and stretched.

"I think it's time for a catnap. I laid out some sheets in the guest room, along with some towels if you want to take a shower. If you're hungry there is some leftover chinese in the fridge."

With that, Selina sauntered off to her room while subtly turning on the alarms without Sakura noticing. Grabbing her phone off the dresser, she noticed she had a text from Bruce.

**Clark will be joining us tomorrow.**

**J'onn will also be stationed outside**

**your apartment to keep an eye on**

**the girl.**

**See you then.**

**-Bruce**

Selina shook her head. He truly was a man of few words, but at least he responded.

Flopping on her bed, thoughts about the mysterious girl in the other room twirled around in Selina's mind as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 

**Gotham City**

**December 5, 2009**

**2:00 PM EST**

Selina sat at a high-end restaurant in downtown Gotham, tapping her foot impatiently. She had been waiting for half-an-hour and neither Clark or Bruce had showed up yet. Selina took out her phone and checked the camera feed of her apartment, finding Sakura just flipping through TV channels with a bored look on her face. She seemed to finally settle on a news channel.

"Since when have you had cameras in your apartment, Selina," questioned a deep, baritone voice from behind the stunning raven-head. She turned her head to find a serious-faced Bruce, with a quirked eyebrown, and a politely smiling Clark next to him.

"Since my since some of my lingerie disappeared a month ago. Have any ideas on what happened to them, boys?"

Clark's face twisted in disgust for a moment, not used to hearing about Bruce's exploits with the fairer sex. Meanwhile, Bruce remained stoic, although the tips of his ears turned bright red. 

Selina smirked victoriously.

Clark coughed, "Why don't we sit down and discussed the girl you came across last night, hm?"

The two men took the two seats across from Selina and looked to her to begin.

"All I know about the girl is that she speaks a mixture of Japanese and English, has healing powers, is really strong, is tweleve years old, and has pink hair. Oh, and apparently was thrown through a portal that resulted in her landing in Gotham."

The two superheroes stared at the cat thief in disbelief before they started rapidly shooting off questions.

"Healing powers?"

"Define how strong."

"Did you say  _tweleve_?"

" _Pink. Hair_?"

"What about a 'portal'?"

Selina just stared at the two, waiting for them to stop before answering. When they lapsed into silence for a moment, Selina decided to speak.

"You two done?"

Bruce and Clark looked at each other, questions still swirling around in their minds, but nodded anyway so that they could at least get the more important questions answered before moving onto the smaller details.

"All I know is that she can heal cuts and bruises by making her hands glow a cool green. She has a good amount of strength when she's doing mundane things, but if she's fighting her hands glow a light blue and can break several ribs easily. Yes, she has pink hair and is tweleve years old. And the portal thing is something we are trying to figure out."

The three sat in silence.

Selina could see the wheels turning in Bruce's brain, while Clark just looked intrigued by the information presented to him. Finally, Bruce sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I think it would be beneficial to meet her. I think she is holding back information."

Selina shrugged, "You can try. She's distrustful of people but if you're honest then she should give you the information you seek. That's how I convinced her to let me help her."

Clark suddenly looked as if a light bulb lit up above his head, "Bruce, you could bring Dick!"

Bruce gave Clark an exasperated look, "Why would I bring Dick into this?"

Clark smiled his boy-scout smile, "Because it might make her a bit more at ease if she is around someone her age. We could even get Flash and Kid Flash involved, they have a natural charisma that makes people at ease."

Selina snorted, "From what I've heard about Kid Flash, he'd probably anger her and get knocked off his feet faster than he can run."

Clark shrugged, "Still, it couldn't hurt to get them involved. We don't know what we are dealing with, and those two know how  to ease any situation."

Both turned to Bruce to see what he thought.

Giving them both a stoic look, he gave them his final decision, "Bring the girl to the cave tonight at 10:00 PM. I'll send a message to Flash for him and Kid Flash to meet at the same time. Make sure to take the back route, Selina."

Clark smiled a full-watt smile, while Selina sighed.

Tonight was gonna be a migraine.

* * *

 

**Batcave - Wayne Manor**

**December 5, 2009**

**10:00 PM EST**

A loud slap sounded throughout the Batcave. Kid Flash, a.k.a. Wally West, had a vibrant red handprint on his left cheek. His face held one of startlement as he stared at the petite, pink-haired girl in front of him.

Sakura's face was flushed with anger as she shook in rage.

"Don't call me 'pinky'!"

All the adults, and Robin, groaned as they watched the interaction between the two. Selina just shook her head, having already known that Kid Flash was going to get beaten by the girl one way or another.

Robin watched the two in interest, observing everything he could about the mysterious girl that had been abuzz throughout the superhero community after Catwoman had contacted Batman. So far he had deduced that she was Japanese, based on her accent and use of Japanese words in her sentences, and that she was about the same age as him. He also deduced that she had a temper that was not to be messed with if her reaction to Wally was anything.

"Enough, you two," growled Batman, lightly glaring at the two. 

Sakura immediately recognized that this Batman fellow was someone to show respect to and disengaged from the red-headed boy called Kid Flash. 

Wally followed Sakura's example and looked to Batman.

Batman looked intensely at Sakura, "You will tell me exactly who you are and how you came to be here. Now."

Knowing she didn't have any other options, Sakura began to weave her tale.

"I'm from a village called Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. My village houses both ninja and civilians that live in peace under the protection of your Hokage, Senju Tsunade, who is my master in becoming a medical-nin and taijutsu expert, and also one of the Sanin. The Sanin are the three most powerful ninja in my world. I am a genin-level ninja. I was helping clean out the storage closet in Tsunade-shishou's office, where I stumbled upon a scroll that was glowing. When I went to grab it and bring it to Tsunade-shishou when the scroll opened and created a portal that sucked me into it. Next thing I knew I was in an alley surrounded by three men who then proceeded to chase me until the cornered me in another alley two miles away. I believe the rest Catwoman told you earlier today, and now we are here."

Everyone in the room just stared at the girl in disbelief, with the exception of Bruce.

The only thought that was going through there minds was:

"This girl's a ninja?!"

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read, Review, Like and Subscribe!! :-D

  
**Batcave - Wayne Manor**

**December 5, 2009**

**10:30 PM EST**

Sakura could feel a migraine coming on. For the past thirty minutes, the group of "superheroes" kept asking her question after question regarding herself and where she came from. She knew that they needed facts in order to believe her story but the teachings from the Ninja Academy were telling her to keep quiet. Her instincts were on the other end of the scale. Sakura felt as if she could trust these weirdly dressed crime fighters, but she could tell that they didn't exactly trust her. Especially the one they called Batman.

Batman snapped Sakura out of her inner thoughts with a snap of his fingers. The pink-haired ninja immediately stood at attention with a look of determination in her eyes.

"During our questioning, you mentioned that you had a team. Where are they now," questioned Batman, his voice serious as usual.

Sakura visibly flinched at the question, even though she tried to hold it back. The pain of Sasuke's abandonment still fresh in her young heart.

"My team is, in a way, disbanded," she stated quietly, her eyes swirling with emotion.

"What do you mean 'in a way'," pressed Batman distrust clouding his voice. He didn't realize he had moved in closer until he felt Catwoman's claw on his arm, holding him back. He looked at the femme fatal, who motioned for him to move back next to her. Batman looked at her for a moment before setting his sights on the ninja girl in question. The girl's hair had covered her eyes but he could tell that the girl was trembling based on her shoulder movements. Her fist was clenched tightly at her side, as if she was gripping onto something. Heeding Catwoman's advice, Batman moved back next to her. Catwoman didn't remove her hand.

It felt like hours had passed before Sakura spoke, and when she did, her voice was a soft whisper that caused everyone to hold their breath in order to hear.

"Not too long ago, my team was together but certain events lead to us disbanding."

Sakura paused trying to think of how to word what exactly had happened to her team.

"My team was a four-member squad consisting of me, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. About six months ago, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I were entered into the chunnin exams by our sensei so we could hopefully advance to chunnin level. During the second part of our exam, the field-base part, we were attacked by a man."

Sakura's breathing got a little bit shakier as she went further into her memories as she retold the tale that lead to team's demise.

"This man's name was Orochimaru, part of the Sanin that I told you about before. Orochimaru is a sick man that is obsessed with immortality and mastering all justu. His experiments to reach immortality were gruesome and caused him to be arrested. However, Orochimaru escaped before ANBU, our highest ranking ninja, from arresting him. He was labeled a rogue-nin and put in the Bingo book."

Sakura quieted down again, thinking of how to word what had happened in the Forest of Death. Her silence gave Flash enough time to ask a question.

"What kind of experiments did this man do?"

Sakura shivered at the question but could tell by the frowns on everyone's faces that they wouldn't let her not answer. Sucking in a deep breath, Sakura answered them.

"I don't know exactly what happened but there were rumors that he took civilians and tried to see if he could take their life and add it to his own. No one ever saw these people again once they were taken, so they probably died during the experiment. He later found that he could live forever by taking over someone's body and use his chakra to combine their two bodies. That's where Sasuke-kun comes in."

Sakura's voice got gentler as she slipped back into the story of what happened in the Forest of Death. She didn't even notice the looks of pure horror on some of the heroes' faces, or the green colored faces of Kid Flash and Robin.

"Sasuke-kun has special eyes called the Sharingan. They are what is known as kekki-genkai and they are hereditary in his family. His eyes can see and memorize anything. I don't know much about them because I'm not a clan member and the working of the Sharingan. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke-kun to be his next body after he used up the one he currently has, mainly to get Sasuke-kun's kekki-genkai. He attacked us during the exam and nearly killed Naruto. During our face-off with him, Orochimaru offered Sasuke-kun ulimited power if Sasuke-kun left with him. That offer stuck with Sasuke-kun for the next couple of weeks, leading into the final round of the chunnin exams, which both Sasuke-kun and Naruto had moved onto. I, unfortunately, tied with my opponent during the elimination round, disqualifying us both. The day of the last part of the chunnin exams, Orochimaru attacked the village. During the fight against some sand-nin that had betrayed our treaty, I got hurt trying to protect Sasuke-kun and blacked out. Apparently whatever happened after that battle caused a rift between Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They kept on fighting each other and it got worse of the coarse of two weeks until Sasuke-kun left the village to join Orochimaru."  
Sakura was crying by this point.

"I tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen. He ended up knocking me out before I could go and get help. Naruto and a group of our friends went after him but Sasuke-kun got away after a fight with Naruto. After that, I became an apprentice to Tsunade-shishou and Naruto left to train with the third Sanin, Jiraiya-sama. Kakashi-sensei made himself scarce after Sasuke-kun left and I haven't seen in a couple of months. And that is why my team is technically disbanded."

The heroes took a moment to take in all that she told them. All of them couldn't believe everything that this girl had gone through, and she was only twelve years old.

The first one to break the ice was Robin.

"So your team just abandoned you," he questioned, pity clouding his voice. His tone caused Sakura to bristle.

"While I can't defend Sasuke-kun or Kakashi-sensei, Naruto didn't abandon me. In order for him to train with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto had to travel with him around the country. Jiraiya-sama was always researching for his 'books' and he couldn't even take a break from that to train him!"

"Research," asked Superman a questioning look on his face overtaking the remaining shock from Sakura's initial story.

"Let's just say that Jiraiya-sama frequented the women's baths and the red light district during his spare time," bluntly stated Sakura.

Her response at first stunned the adults in the room, which quickly turned to disappointment at the unknown man, while Kid Flash and Robin had looks of confusion as to how Sakura's response related to research.

Sakura quickly shifted the subject, not wanting to keep on the subject of what Jiraiya-sama did in his free time.

"So now that you know my story, will you help me get back to my world?"

The heroes all looked at each other, speaking to each other with their eyes. After what felt like hours, the adults broke eye-contact.

"While we still have questions about your situation, we won't turn you away. Our team will help you in anyway once we have discussed the matter with the rest of the team. In the mean time you will be staying and training with Catwoman and be going on patrol with Robin and I. If you have the skills you say you have then we shouldn't put them to waste, especially in a town like Gotham," stated Batman stoically.

Catwoman gave the girl a gentle smile, as did Robin, which made Sakura feel light.

'Maybe this world wouldn't be too bad,' thought the kunoichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will timeskip to Independence Day. Also, Dick is actually thirteen in this, since his birthday is November 11th, and this takes place in December. I'll edit his age in the previous chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read, Review, Like and Subscribe!! :D

**Washington D.C.**

**July 4th, 2010**

**1:30 PM EST**

Seven months. It had been seven months since Sakura had first dropped into this new world. In those seven months, Sakura had become a sidekick (although she loathed the term) to Catwoman, aka Selina Kyle. Her alias was known as Tsubaki, after a the flower that blooms at night. Selina was more set on a feline-related name, much to Sakura's dislike.

Over the past seven months, Sakura had been training with both Selina and Batman, who she had come to known as Bruce. She also trained with Robin, aka Dick, but they sometimes got a little too competitive with each other that they can only patrol with one of the adults with them. The last time that they had patrolled alone ended up with the two of them crashing the Batmobile, much to Selina's amusement and Bruce's chargin. 

As of now, Sakura, now thirteen, had made her name for herself as Tsubaki and had greatly improved her fighting skills, along with her healing capabilities with the help of Alfred. Selina hadn't stolen anything in those seven months and had an honorary membership with the Justice League.

That brings them to today. The day that the Hall of Justice would be open to the public. 

Catwoman and Tsubaki stood hidden in the trees as they wait on the four other crime-fighting duos to arrive. Tsubaki, bored, was tossing a kunai up in the air and catching it before cut her. Her crime-fighting outfit consisted of a latex-leather bodysuit, like Catwoman, with accents of red. She had a light heel to her boots, and clawed-gloves that Catwoman insisted she have. Her utility belt held her shinobi weapons, along with various poisons, and gadgets that Robin and Batwoman insisted she carry on her. Her Sakura-pink hair was covered with beanie-like cowl that Selina had, goggles included, just without the cat-ears.

Catwoman was filing her nails, just as bored.

"So, who do you think will arrive first," asked Catwoman, tired of the silence.

"Definitely not Flash and KF," snorted Tsubaki. "For the two fastest people on Earth, they always seem to be late."

"That's because they are both peacocks that love the limelight," chuckled Catwoman. "Although Kid Flash has gotten a bit better ever since you arrived. Any thoughts on why that is?"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "You sound like Alfred. It's probably because I'll punch him through a wall if he doesn't shape up. He thought it was a bluff; my fist said otherwise. I think that Bats and Robin will arrive first. Robin's inner competitiveness wouldn't let him be late, or second."

Catwoman smiled a mischievous smile. "Which is why you wanted to get here an hour early. The little competition you two have is just adorable."

Tsubaki sent Catwoman a sour look. Catwoman, and Alfred, had been hinting at Dick and her for the past four months. She had no idea why but every time they teased the two of them, Dick would stutter and find an excuse to leave. His actions only made the teasing more intense, especially from Selina, and confused Sakura on what was going on with Dick. Bruce just ignored everyone.

"Yes! We're first!"

Tsubaki looked down and saw Robin and Batman. Smirking, she jumped down quietly. Tsubaki knew that Batman could sense her but that didn't matter.

"Actually, you're second," she said in a sing-songy manner. Robin stopped his cheering and turned around.

"Ah, man! How long have _you two_  been here," he questioned with a slight pout on his lips.

"Tsubaki insisted that we arrive a hour early, so we did," purred Catwoman as she joined the three on the ground and saddled up next to Batman.

Quickly checking to make sure that no one was looking, Catwoman gave Batman a quick kiss. Batman just narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. He had told her not while in costume but the woman didn't take orders. If she did then he wouldn't be interested in the first place.

"Hey! No PDA! There are children watching!"

The quartet turned to find them being approached by Green Arrow and Speedy. Tsubaki scowled when she saw the youth in red, which he returned with his own frown of dislike.

"Like you and Canary are any different, Arrow," stated Catwoman. "And I think that they are hardly children considering the lives that they lead."

"I see that you two are annoying each other already," stated the deep, calm voice that belonged to Aquaman. Kaldur followed closely behind his king. "I'm guessing we are now only waiting on the two speedsters?"

"So a two hour wait," questioned Tsubaki sarcastically. "I should have brought cards. Hey, Arrow-boy, want to be my target practice for my kunai? Or is your butt still sore from last time?"

"How you became a superhero is beyond my belief," said Speedy, arrogantly. "You're use of weapons is not something that the League condones."

"Says the guy that uses arrows and tried to shoot me in the skull on our first meeting," deadpanned Sakura. "I get teenage angst but isn't seventeen a little old to be angry all the time? You just sound like a little bit-"

"I told you we were gonna be the last ones," shouted Kid Flash as he and Flash stopped in front of the superheroes waiting for them.

Sensing the tension, Kid Flash looked between Tsubaki and Speedy, "Are we interrupting something?"

"It doesn't matter. We're all here now," stated Batman with his usual emotionless voice.

"Cool! Have all five sidekicks been at the same place at the same time," questioned Kid Flash, his excitement coming off in waves as he jogs in place.

"We're _not_ sidekicks," stated Speedy, testily. "Not after today. Except for maybe Tsubaki."

Tsubaki's response was a quick and light punch to his side. Green Arrow could only shake his head as his protégé groaned while hunched over clutching his stomach. Catwoman just grinned.

Ignoring the scene between the two hot-heads, Batman continued, "Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

The five sidekicks looked up at the massive building in front of them. All of them could feel it. Today was gonna be a day that they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long until I posted this chapter. I was out of town to visit my friends to celebrate my birthday. Hopefully, I'll be able to write and upload Chapter 5 soon. 
> 
> Now I'm not going to rewrite each episode during this story. I'm going to jump forward in time and mention little details on what happened. For instance, next Chapter will involve them breaking into Cadmus but after they are running away after awaking Superboy but before he joins their side. I will also use the characters' aliases and real names interchangeably depending on the situation. Usually when they are in costume then I will use their superhero alias, but if I'm reflecting on a memory that has happened between people who know their secret identity then I will use their real names.
> 
> I won't be posting between March 3rd - March 6th, for I will be out of town. I might be writing but I won't be posting. I'll be visiting family and I have my cousin's son's first birthday party to go to. I'll also be seeing my great-aunt, whose husband passed right before New Years and my family couldn't attend, and my sister (she's in college in New York). If anything, I will get ahead on my writing so that I will have more chapters to post. I normally write a chapter and then immediately publish it after reviewing it (takes about 2 hours per chapter if the creative juices are flowing).
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! And don't forget to leave a kudos and a review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you start reading, I wanna just makes something clear, just in case anyone gets confused. So this story is follows Young Justice but it won't follow it exactly. I won't be recreating word-for-word each episode (I did for Roy's big rant and quitting of being a sidekick because that is a big moment and it is really important to the plot line and his future issues with Sakura) because  
> 1) that is really taxing on me (both as a writer and keeping everything straight when it comes to dialogue)  
> 2) I don't have time (I am working, job-hunting, and traveling for family stuff. And might be moving if I get a job in the city I want)  
> 3) I will mainly be focusing on Sakura's journey in the Young Justice world, although it will switch to other point of views (such as Dick's, Selena's, Naruto's, Kakashi's, etc) as the story progresses. Sakura's presence will also change the storyline a bit and some of the dynamics between the characters.
> 
> I just wanted to clear that up in case anyone was confused. I also want to thank everyone who has subscribed and given this story a kudos! I really appreciate it and I hope that you guys will continue to support this story and myself as I try to be consistent.
> 
> Please Read, Review, Like (give Kudos), and Subscribe!! :D

**Washington D.C.**  
**July 4th, 2010**  
**2:00 PM EST**

The group of superheroes and sidekicks started down the path towards the Hall of Justice. The four male sidekicks were smiling, eager with anticipation of what they were going to see. As the group walked down the cement path, civilians started to take pictures and call out to the superheroes, star struck at being able to seen so many in one place.

"Wow! It's Batman and Robin!"

Lights flash.

"Flash! I love you"

Cameras click.

"Look! It's Green Arrow and... what's his name? Speedy?"

"No! Speedy is the one in yellow! Flash's sidekick!"

The Hall of Justice gets large, along with the crowd, as the group gets closer.

"Who is the young girl next to Catwoman?"

"I think she's her sidekick? Although it's a little weird that Catwoman is now on an actual side. She always kinda stuck to the shadows in the superhero-criminal battles."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed as she listened to the crowd question Catwoman and her. She could feel her anger rising, as Inner-Sakura fought to unleash said anger. A hand touching her arm made her snap her head to her right, only to find Robin staring at her as they continued to walk through the crowd.

"Just ignore them. Catwoman isn't who they think she is, but they will never know it. Don't let it get to you 'cause we both know that how your anger can get you into trouble. I don't think you're gonna wanna have to be do Batcomputer duty if you can help it," he said as he removed his hand from her arm.

"Although it can be a bit overwhelming," threw in Kid Flash, taking up position on Tsubaki's left. His statement made Robin frown.

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why can't anyone just be whelmed," he asked, annoyance laced throughout his mini rant, as they entered the Hall of Justice. The group stopped when they came face-to-face with giant, gold statues of the original Justice League. "Okay, I take that back. This is a little bit overwhelming."

"Come on. We'll show you HQ," said Green Arrow as they headed towards a door that completed a quick facial recognition scan before allowing them into the meeting room.

The room was decorated with bookshelves and plush leather chairs that Robin and Kid Flash immediately throw themselves onto, a huge computer that resembled the Batcomputer, and a large viewing window that had civilians looking through and taking pictures of the group.

"Make yourselves at home," exclaimed Flash, arms up in a welcoming manner to the teens.

Tsubaki sat down on the arm of Robin's chair while Aqualad and Speedy stood. The adults all stood around Batman, talking in hushed whispers. Even though they were talking at such a low pitch, Tsubaki could still hear a little bit of their conversation.

Apparently, so could Speedy, whose temper was rising as the adults turned to their counterparts.

"We need to discuss why four ice villains were attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long," stated Batman, before he turned to activate the sensor scanners that lead to an unmarked door.

"Recognize Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Catwoman, 2-1."

Before the door could even open, Speedy's anger broke.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a start," stated Aquaman, ever the diplomat. "You've been allowed access few others get."

"Oh, really," asked Speedy, hotly. He lifted his right arm to show-off the viewing glass that had civilians looking in. "Who cares which side of the glass we are on?"  
Seeing his protégé getting more and more upset, Green Arrow decided to step in.

"Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect."

Speedy turned to his fellow teens, who had been mostly silent during the exchange.

"They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Tsubaki shifted uneasily as Speedy's tone got even angrier and darker. He was starting to sound like Sasuke, which didn't bode well for the pinkette.

The other teenage heroes shared a round of looks as Roy looked at them for support.

When none of them said anything, Roy looked at them in surprise.

"You're kidding, right," he asked softly before exploding. "You're playing their game? Why? Today was suppose to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledge members of the league."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of HQ," explained Kid Flash, his tone weary and a little confused at Roy's reaction.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ," stated Roy, getting the four other young males attentions.

Tsubaki remained impassive, not really shocked by the information. She didn't expect the League to just let their HQ be public information that would have been stupid. And if there was one thing Tsubaki had learned these past few months training with Catwoman and Batman was that Batman was not stupid. However, she did think that Roy filled the stupidity role quite nicely.

Noticing their shocked faces, Roy continued on his rant, "I bet they never told you it was just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Roy's revelation made some of the League members look to him in surprise. Batman looked at Green Arrow with a scowl on his face, while Catwoman shook her head in dumbfound amusement.

Noticing his fellow superheroes faces, and knowing of the lecture Batman was going to unleash on him later, Green Arrow just rubbed his head with a shaky smile, "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception."

Batman's scowl deepened and his eyes hardened into a glare.

"Or not," muttered Green Arrow, completely scolded and dreaded the talk Batman would certainly have with him later.

Knowing that Green Arrow wasn't going to be anymore help, Aquaman stepped in.

"You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or-"  
"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son," lashed Roy, before turning his head to look at Green Arrow. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore."

Roy took off his yellow Robin Hood hat and threw it on the ground. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad stared at Roy, not believing what was happening before their very eyes. Tsubaki's head was downcast as she tried to block out the scene in front of her. It reminded her too much of Sasuke's behavior before he left. Selena moved and stood next to her protégée so she could put a hand on her back, allowing Sakura to know that Selena knew she was getting worked up. Feeling Selena, and Dick, next to her caused Sakura to control her emotions and block out the memories of the past. Even if only for a little while.

Roy turned and stalked past his three friends, who stood up, sparing them a glance as he walked toward the exit to say, "I guess they were right about you three. You're not ready."

As soon as Roy left, the computer made an alert noise, followed by Superman's face to show up on the screen.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Cadmus. It's on fire."

Moving on from the scene that had just happened, Batman went into detective mode as he and the other adults sidled up to the computer. Selena squeezed Sakura's shoulder before she sashayed up next to Batman.

"Cadmus has been whispered about lately in the underground," muttered Catwoman, getting the heroes attention.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to invest-"

"Zatara to Justice League. The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to block out the sun. This requires the full League's assistance," stated Zatara hurriedly, as his face also appeared on screen.

Batman turned to Superman's video, "How big is the fire?"

Superman shrugged, "Not very. Local firefighters have already been deployed and are taking care of it."

Batman was quiet for a moment before making a decision, "Cadmus can wait another day. The Amulet of Attan is more important. Tell all Leaguers to rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

The four teenagers joined the group as Batman exited out of the video calls. The other heroes headed toward the door as the mentors gave their protégés instructions.

"Stay put," stated Batman blandly.

"What? Why," questioned Robin, slightly annoyed.

"This is a League mission," responded Aquaman.  
"You're not trained," added Flash, unhelpfully, only to be quickly cut off by Kid Flash.

"Since when?"

Noticing the topic becoming more an more delicate, Flash tried a different approach.

"I meant that you're not trained to work as part of this team yet."

"There will be other missions," added Aquaman. "When you're ready."

Catwoman and Tsubaki shared a look, reading each other with a nonverbal language. Tsubaki knew what the mentors were saying was right, especially since this mission dealt with magic. The four teens were as adapt to that kind of playing field yet. Sakura had also come from a culture where there was a hierarchy, so she understood her place in how the League operated. However, that didn't mean she was just going to sit by and wait idly.

Selena let a small smile slip on her face as she noticed that Sakura wasn't as upset by what the adults were telling them to do. However, she did know that Sakura had something up her sleeve that could potentially get her in trouble with the Bat later. That thought just made Selena's heart soar high with pride.

Noticing the smile on Catwoman's face made Batman narrow his eyes at her before turning back to the teens to say, "But for now, _**stay put**_."

With those last words, the four adults headed toward the door and zeta-tubed out of the fake HQ, leaving the four teens with their thoughts.

The one who broke the silence was Kid Flash.

"Pff, when we're ready," he questioned, looking between the other three teens and throwing up his hands to show his exasperation. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like - like sidekicks."

As Kid Flash dealt with his anger through angry hand movements, Aqualad just looked sad.

"My mentor," he muttered. "My king, I thought he trusted me."

"Trust," Kid Flash said, sarcastically. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got secret HQ _in space_."

"What else aren't they telling us," questioned Aqualad, forlornly.

Robin just looked defeated, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

His question stopped the other two males.

"Because none of you are stupid," stated Tsubaki, annoyance riddled in her voice.  
The three males looked at her in surprise.

"So you're saying that nothing Speedy says was true," questioned Kid Flash, anger fierce in his voice.

"What I'm saying is that Speedy let his anger and pride over take his mind," stated Tsubaki, calmly. "Think about how many years of experience we have compared to the League. We only have a few years and we aren't even fully developed mentally or physically. Both Robin and I still have a few more growth spurts to go until we at least can begin training our bodies to peak physically shape that will aide us in the years to follow. Kid Flash you are still getting the handle of your powers and testing your limits, like the rest of us."

"But that is only for you three, both Speedy and I are almost fully grown," objected Aqualad.

Tsubaki just raised an eyebrow, "That's only physically. You still have to grow and mature mentally, which naturally stops at the age of twenty-five for humans. Leaguers have to make so many decisions that are morally and ethically good for the whole, which aren't easily made decisions. I came from a world where children are trained from a young age to be able to incapacitate and kill an enemy, which can mess up someone if they aren't mentally prepared in that way. Sure, we acted like kids our age did in someways. I had a massive crush on the coolest guy at the academy, which lead to me becoming rivals with my best friend. However, when I took the exams to move up in the ninja ranks of my village, I realized that I wasn't fully prepared to be at that level, both mentally and physically."

"But you've come a long way since then," stated Robin, confused.

"That's true, but I still have a lot of ways to go. And I'm sure you all do too," stated Tsubaki. "Just don't think like Speedy did as if they are belittling you. They just want to make sure that you are fully-prepared so that you don't get killed."

The three males faces had fallen into looks of defeat as they listened to her reasoning and saw that she was right.

"But I still don't want to just sit here twiddling my thumbs," Kid Flash expressed with a groan of exasperation.

Tsubaki smirked, "Who said anything about just sitting around?"

Kid Flash and Aqualad shared looks of confusion, while Robin shared the girl's smirk as he went over to the monitor and brought up a live stream of the fire at Cadmus. The live feed clicked in Aqualad and Kid Flashes brains, as they realized what the two youngest were alluding to.

Tsubaki's smirk turned into a feral smile that could rival Catwoman's as she looked at her three companions, "What do you guys say we go pay Cadmus a little visit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back!!!  
> I know I haven't posted in a while because I was out of state visiting family. Then my sister was home for Spring Break and that was an emotional roller coaster since things hit the fan a little towards the end. 
> 
> Then I was continuing the job hunting and substituting followed by a week of taking my parents to get colonoscopies done (they're fine for the most part).
> 
> I was also dealing with writer's block during this but I think I know how I am going to go with the story, and I might have a drabble fic in mind with how I am going to do this that will connect to the story.
> 
> Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and remember:
> 
> Read, Review, Kudos, and Subsacribe!


End file.
